The present invention relates in general to power converters including inverters for an electric drive system of an electrified vehicle, and, more specifically, to insertion of dead-time intervals into gate drive signals without introducing any significant distortion in the output current of the converter.
Electric vehicles, such as hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs), use inverter-driven electric machines to provide traction torque and regenerative braking torque. A typical electric drive system includes a DC power source (such as a battery pack or a fuel cell) coupled by contactor switches to a variable voltage converter (VVC) to regulate a main bus voltage across a main DC linking capacitor. An inverter is connected between the main buses for the DC link and a traction motor in order to convert the DC power to an AC power that is coupled to the windings of the motor to propel the vehicle. A second inverter may also be connected between the main bus and a generator (if present) to provide another power flow path from a prime mover, typically an internal combustion engine, to the DC link.
The inverters include transistor switching devices (such as insulated gate bipolar transistors, or IGBTs) connected in a bridge configuration including a plurality of phase legs. A typical configuration includes a three-phase motor driven by an inverter with three phase legs. An electronic controller turns the switches on and off in order to invert a DC voltage from the bus to an AC voltage applied to the motor, or to rectify an AC voltage from the generator to a DC voltage on the bus. In each case, the inverters are controlled in response to various sensed conditions including the rotational position of the electric machine(s) and the current flow in each of the phases.
The inverter for the motor may preferably pulse-width modulate the DC link voltage in order to deliver an approximation of a sinusoidal current output to drive the motor at a desired speed and torque. Pulse Width Modulation (PWM) control signals applied to the gates of the IGBTs turn them on and off as necessary so that the resulting current matches a desired current.
Because each phase leg of the inverter has a pair of upper and lower switching devices connected across the DC link, it is important that both devices not be conducting (i.e., turned-on) simultaneously. Otherwise, the resulting “shoot-through” of the phase leg could result in damage to the switching devices. A short time interval during which both the upper and lower switching devices of a phase leg are turned off, known as a dead-time, is typically used in connection with PWM control of inverters in order to prevent shoot-through. However, the insertion of a dead-time has resulted in distortion of the output current waveform delivered to the load and the introduction of control delays.